


Лучшие замыслы

by bfcure, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Author: asideofourown, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Historical References, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Translation, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020
Summary: Рядом с ногой кто-то запищал. Кроули приоткрыл один глаз. Перед ним сидела крыса, которую он видел раньше, и держала в зубах маленький потемневший ключ. Кроули удивлённо моргнул.— Хм, — сказал Кроули. Он привык к тому, что все замыслы выходят ему боком. Впервые в жизни сотворённое когда-то демоническое чудо могло ему помочь. Крыса пискнула, взобралась ему на руку, положила ключ от кандалов в его ладонь и вернулась на пол.— Отлично, — пробормотал Кроули, сжимая ключ. Ему в голову пришла одна идея. Он щёлкнул пальцами, освобождая себя от оков, и с облегчением уселся поудобнее. — Итак, — сказал он, глядя на крысу с острой улыбкой, — сколько на этом корабле твоих друзей?[С течением времени Кроули обзавёлся пушистыми друзьями. Иногда это настоящее спасение — иметь под рукой крысиную армию.]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Лучшие замыслы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the best laid schemes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100730) by [asideofourown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asideofourown/pseuds/asideofourown). 



> Название фика — отсылка к стихотворению Роберта Бёрнса «К мыши» («The best laid schemes o'mice an' man...»)

**_1348_ **

На дворе стоял четырнадцатый век, и Кроули обнаружил в ванной комнате нескольких крыс.

То, что ванные комнаты внутри дома в то время ещё не были распространены, значения не имело. Сама мысль об удобствах на улице и ночных горшках вызывала у Кроули отвращение. Факт, что по большей части он не нуждался в отправлении физиологический потребностей, в отличие от людей, роли не играл. Поэтому Кроули просто сотворил для себя туалет со смывом на двести лет раньше положенного срока.

А вот что имело значение… в его ванной было несколько крыс, и это в разгар эпидемии чумы. 

— Ради Сатаны, — прорычал Кроули, рассматривая дрожащих грызунов. Ему следовало убить проклятых переносчиков болезни, не так ли? Чтобы эти вредители не сновали повсюду и не заражали людей. О Ад, Кроули ненавидел четырнадцатый век. Кроме того, он был демоном. Убивать беспомощные маленькие создания входило в его обязанности.

Кроули заскрежетал зубами, скрестил на груди руки и недовольно уставился на крысиное гнездо в углу ванной комнаты. Крысы побольше свернулись вокруг своих детёнышей, чтобы их защитить, и обнажили передние зубы.

— Я ненавижу всё на свете, — проворчал Кроули, щёлкнул пальцами и попробовал воздух языком, чтобы убедиться: демоническая магия сработала.

И действительно: запах болезни существенно ослаб. Благодаря чуду Чёрная смерть обойдёт стороной как этих крыс, так и их потомков, а все насекомые — переносчики болезни, едва коснувшись их, тут же погибнут. Кроули творил подобное чудо для каждой крысы, попадавшейся ему на пути, что из-за его змеиной сущности случалось довольно часто. Естественно, он делал это не из добрых побуждений: если люди будут умирать как мухи, ему некого будет искушать. Это была единственная причина.

— Не болтайте о том, что видели, — прошипел Кроули. Сверкнули змеиные глаза. Одна из крыс пискнула, и они бросились врассыпную. Крысёнок зацепился за носок ботинка Кроули и упал на спину. Кроули осторожно перевернул его. Крысёнок на мгновение замер и поднял голову. У него был на удивление умный взгляд. А потом он поспешил за родителями.

Кроули тяжело вздохнул и выпрямился. 

— Я подозрительно добр, — пробурчал он. И он точно знал причину. Она начиналась на «А» и заканчивалась на «зирафаэль».

Кроули снова вздохнул, более драматично и громко, развернулся и направился к двери. Благословенный четырнадцатый век был по-настоящему отстойным. Кроули хотелось напиться до положения риз. Возможно, если он всё сделает правильно, ему удастся соблазнить одного ангела божьего, и они напьются вместе. 

**_1676_**

Технически для Кроули не составляло труда выбраться из карцера на пиратском корабле. Щелчком пальцев он мог разомкнуть кандалы вокруг запястий и лодыжек и по крайней мере нормально сесть.

Однако ему не хотелось, чтобы озлобленные пираты его развоплотили. Заполнение документов на получение нового тела было до смерти скучным. К тому же в последний раз, когда Кроули спускался в Ад, примерно в 1480-вые, чтобы отчитаться за Инквизицию, к появлению которой он не имел никакого отношения, от Хастура просто несло фекалиями.

Кроули испустил тяжкий вздох и неловко пошевелился. Он практически сидел на корточках. Очень неудобная поза. Сзади раздался писк, и минуту спустя в большую дыру в обшивке корабля протиснулась крыса.

Кроули сморщил нос и угрожающе на неё зашипел. У него и так было плохое настроение и не осталось сил разбираться с вредительницей, пришедшей сюда в поисках крошек. Крыса встала на задние лапы, запищала, дёргая носом, а затем умчалась прочь. 

Кроули, прислонившись затылком к стене, задумчиво гремел цепями. Его засунули в карцер после неудавшегося искушения. Вероятно, если бы он превратился в змею и прятался, пока корабль не пристал бы к берегу, ему бы удалось ускользнуть незамеченным и обойтись без прогулки по доске. Однако, если он не выполнит задание, Ад надерёт ему задницу. Чёртова Вельзевул. Ему поручили призвать к бунту единственную команду пиратов в семи морях, которая была верна своему капитану. 

Кроули застонал, закрыл глаза и несколько раз побился головой о стену. Из-за качки в тёмном и плохо пахнущем помещении его тошнило. А демоны определённо не страдали морской болезнью.

Рядом с ногой кто-то запищал. Кроули приоткрыл один глаз. Перед ним сидела крыса, которую он видел раньше, и держала в зубах маленький потемневший ключ. Кроули удивлённо моргнул.

— Хм, — сказал он и взглянул на неё с помощью оккультных сил. Конечно, крыса хранила след его противочумного чуда, сотворённого много веков назад. Демоническая магия была вписана в её ДНК. Она передалась этой крысе от предков, которых спас Кроули.

— Хм, — повторил Кроули. Он привык к тому, что все замыслы выходят ему боком. Впервые в жизни сотворённое когда-то демоническое чудо могло ему помочь. Крыса пискнула, взобралась ему на руку, положила ключ от кандалов в его ладонь и вернулась на пол. 

— Отлично, — пробормотал Кроули, сжимая ключ. Ему в голову пришла одна идея. Он щёлкнул пальцами, освобождая себя от оков, и с облегчением уселся поудобнее. — Итак, — сказал он, глядя на крысу с острой улыбкой, — сколько на этом корабле твоих друзей?

Пленника сопровождала армия из дюжин крыс. Как выяснилось, в их присутствии устроить бунт на корабле было намного проще. 

**_1793_ **

Кроули шёл по коридорам Бастилии, засунув руки в карманы и напевая себе под нос. Снаружи толпа громко кричала и улюлюкала. Он вздрогнул, когда опустился нож гильотины. Что за фарс.

Кроули и не подозревал, какое безумие творилось во Франции, пока не получил за него благодарность. Он весело проводил время в Северной Америке: развлекался, наблюдая за путешественниками, исследовавшими Канаду, и вмешивался во всё, что пыталось сделать новое правительство Соединённых Штатов.

Хорошо, что он вернулся, чтобы узнать, что происходит. Как только Кроули ступил на землю континентальной Европы, у него включился инстинкт «Азирафаэль попал в беду». Писк под ногами отвлёк его от размышлений. Кроули посмотрел вниз и удивлённо поднял брови. Перед ним суетились две крысы. Кроули ухмыльнулся. 

— Я ищу ангела, — склонившись к ним, произнёс он. — Он носит светлую одежду и, вероятно, пахнет печеньем и старыми книгами. Вы его видели? 

Одна из крыс утвердительно пискнула, и обе они побежали вниз по коридору.

Кроули с улыбкой последовал за ними, продолжая держать руки в карманах. Стражники и тюремщики, мимо которых он проходил, чувствовали неожиданное и необъяснимое желание отвернуться и впечататься лицом в стену, так что на Кроули и его помощников-крыс — о чудо! — никто не обращал внимания. Крысы привели его к дальней камере и убежали. Кроули замер перед дверью.

В камере палач что-то втолковывал на французском расстроенному и обескураженному ангелу. Кроули подавил усмешку. Сколько веков прошло, а Азирафаэль так и не удосужился выучить язык страны, где готовили несколько его любимых блюд. Почему-то это было мило и очень в духе Азирафаэля.

Кроули превратился в змею, чтобы проникнуть сквозь решётку, и вновь принял человеческий облик, чтобы удивить Азирафаэля своим появлением. Палач болтал про гильотину или что-то в этом роде, Азирафаэль слушал его с недовольным видом. 

Кроули стоял в тени и улыбался. 

А потом он щёлкнул пальцами и остановил время. 

**_2007_ **

Кроули сидел на сотворённой им скамейке напротив здания компании «Бритиш Телеком» и размышлял. Он давно придумал один дьявольский план, но пока не знал, как воплотить его в жизнь. Но соблазн посеять тихое недовольство и злость, которые возникнут, когда мобильная связь в Лондоне перестанет работать, был слишком велик, чтобы так просто отказаться от этой затеи. 

Единственная проблема — он не представлял, как попасть в здание, чтобы всё отключить.

Справедливости ради, он мог перенестись туда с помощью чуда. Но это было бы скучно. И не очень честно, как сказал бы Азирафаэль. В сложности задуманной проделки заключалась половина веселья: то, что Кроули сделал с М25, не имело бы большого значения, если бы его план осуществился по щелчку пальцев. Казалось, остальные демоны не понимали ценности усердной не-работы и то, что иногда приходилось пачкать руки.

Кроули осознал, что дуется, сел прямее и, скрестив на груди руки, окинул здание взглядом. Две сотрудницы с кожаными портфелями быстрым шагом шли к дверям.

— Клянусь, в понедельник я видела в туалете чёртову крысу, — сказала одна из них, и вторая сочувственно хмыкнула. 

— Следует вызвать службу уничтожения грызунов и насекомых, — произнесла она, и обе женщины зашли внутрь. 

Кроули оживился. Сказанное его заинтересовало. У «Бритиш Телеком» были проблемы с вредителями? Пожалуй, он может этим воспользоваться. Особенно если попросит о небольшой услуге и использует свои связи. 

Ухмыльнувшись, Кроули встал. Скамейка тут же исчезла. Он не спеша пошел по улице, оглядываясь по сторонам. Кроули искал подходящий тёмный переулок. Свои дела он предпочитал обстряпывать именно там. Так он поддерживал имидж и находил лучших помощников. 

Побродив по округе, Кроули нашёл достаточно тёмный и грязный переулок и свистнул.

— Эй! — позвал он, и его голос странным эхом отразился от стен. Через несколько секунд из-за мусорного бака появились три крысы.

Кроули сел на корточки.

— За вами должок, — сказал он. Естественно, он не был знаком с каждой крысой в Лондоне. Глупость какая. Но они, судя по всему, знали друг друга, так что его сообщение определённо передадут той крысе, которая была ему обязана. Стоящая перед ним крыса встала на задние лапки, топорща усы.

— Мне нужно где-то… двести крыс? — предположил Кроули. Очки он снял и теперь с вызовом глядел на крыс. — Они должны быть в здании «Бритиш Телеком» в пятницу. Вы можете бегать везде, где вам вздумается, я это устрою, только никого не кусайте. Хорошо?

Крыса пискнула, почти кивнула, а потом она и её друзья скрылись в переулке. Кроули улыбнулся, нацепил очки и выпрямился. Теперь осталось пробраться в компанию, занимающуюся уничтожением вредителей, и получить пропуск в «Бритиш Телеком». Гениальный план.

— Что ж, — пробормотал Кроули, засунув руки в карманы и покидая переулок. — Куда я дел куртку, в которой трудился над М25?

**_2013_ **

— Я не знаю, что и думать, — сказал Азирафаэль и рассеянно почесал свои бакенбарды. — Уорлок кажется таким… обычным. Я ожидал, что в этом возрасте он проявит свою демоническую суть. Ты со мной согласна? В конце концов, ему шесть.

Кроули осторожно вытаскивала шпильки из вьющихся волос. На мгновение она замерла и недовольно посмотрела на Азирафаэля, точнее, его отражение в зеркале. Он всё ещё был в ужасном образе брата Франциска, и этот образ абсолютно не сочетался с чёрными шёлковыми простынями на её кровати. Скорее всего, он оставил грязные следы на ковре, но Кроули это не волновало. Кроме того, встречаться и обмениваться информацией было гораздо удобнее в её комнате. Коттедж брата Франциска располагался довольно далеко от дома. Плевать, если кто-нибудь начнёт говорить, что садовник по ночам приходит к няне. Кроули наслаждалась скандалами подобного рода. 

— Ему всего шесть, — ответила она и положила длинную острую шпильку на туалетный столик. — У него есть ещё пять лет, чтобы проявить свою истинную суть. 

— Иисус уже говорил о Ней, когда ему было шесть, — обеспокоенно произнёс Азирафаэль.

Кроули фыркнула. 

— Да, в отличие от Иисуса, зло умеет не привлекать к себе внимания. — Она вынула из волос последнюю шпильку, взлохматила их, а потом повернулась и поплотнее запахнула халат. — К тому же видел бы ты, как он стукнул меня по ноге, когда я не разрешила ему взять четвёртое по счёту печенье. Он настоящий дьяволёнок.

— Боюсь, это потому, что он немного… избалован, — неуверенно предположил Азирафаэль.

Кроули едва заметно улыбнулась и села рядом с ним на кровать.

— Всё будет в порядке, ангел, — заверила она, беззаботно пожав плечами. — Он обычный ребёнок, но не слишком. Как раз в нужной степени. Это значит, что мы с тобой всё делаем правильно.

— Наверное, — вздохнул Азирафаэль. 

Кроули закатила глаза.

— Да ладно тебе. Ангел, я привезла ребёнка в больницу. Я бы поняла, если бы с ним что-то было не так.

Азирафаэль нахмурился, открыл было рот... Помешал робкий стук в дверь. Кроули и Азирафаэль переглянулись, а затем Кроули встала, надела очки и пошла открывать. В коридоре стоял Уорлок. Он завернулся в одеяло, как в плащ, и у него был обеспокоенный вид.

— Няня, — сказал он. — В моей комнате мышь. 

Брови Кроули взлетели вверх.

— Неужели? — произнесла она. — Тогда я должна от неё избавиться. 

Уорлок увидел Азирафаэля, сидевшего на кровати, и помахал ему рукой.

— Здрасте, брат Франциск, — весело произнёс он. В такой поздний час он был раздражающе бодрым и жизнерадостным. Азирафаэль нерешительно помахал ему в ответ и залился румянцем.

Кроули вздохнула и взяла Уорлока на руки. Он становился тяжеловат для неё.

— Ладно, — она перехватила его поудобнее. Уорлок затих и положил голову ей на плечо. — Давай посмотрим на эту маленькую мышку. 

Ей показалось, что Азирафаэль прошептал «О боже», но Кроули оставила его вздохи без внимания и понесла Уорлока в спальню.

— Она за игрушками, — сообщил мальчик, хватаясь за её распущенные волосы, а потом засунул в рот большой палец. 

Кроули зловеще улыбнулась.

— Ясно.

Она положила Уорлока на кровать и подошла к полке, на которой выстроились мягкие игрушки, и попробовала языком воздух.

— Вот ты где, — негромко сказала она, заметив спрятавшегося за плюшевым медведем зверька. К её восторгу, он оказался не мышью, а крысёнком, и когда она протянула руку, он доверчиво заполз на ладонь. 

— Проблема решена, — удовлетворённо произнесла Кроули, нежно держа крошечного зверька двумя руками. — Я избавлюсь от этой крохи. 

Она подошла к кровати Уорлока, чтобы подоткнуть ему одеяло, осторожно держа крысу одной рукой, и поцеловала своего воспитанника в лоб.

— Сладких снов, — пожелала она. — Пусть тебе снятся упыри и злобные демоны. 

— Спасибо, няня, — пробормотал Уорлок, сворачиваясь калачиком под одеялом. Кроули ласково улыбнулась, выключая свет, и закрыла за собой дверь. Азирафаэль поджидал её в коридоре, нервно заламывая руки.

— О Кроули, — прошептал он, разглядывая крысёнка у неё на ладони, — что ты собираешься с ним делать?

Кроули подарила ему острую улыбку и пошла вперёд быстрым шагом.

— Я о нём позабочусь, — со значением произнесла она. Шелест тапочек не приносил такого удовольствия, как стук каблуков, когда она спускалась вниз по ступенькам. 

Азирафаэль поспешил за ней. 

— Кроули, прошу тебя, не надо, — сказал он, перехватив её у подножья лестницы. — Пожалуйста, не ешь это бедное животное! Лучше отдай его мне, я отнесу его на улицу.

Кроули бросила на него взгляд поверх тёмных очков, явно говоривший, что она не в восторге от его слов.

— Съесть его, ангел? — не веря своим ушам, переспросила она, отшатнувшись, и направилась к двери, которая вела в сад. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Азирафаэль переступил с ноги на ногу. Он с неприкрытым изумлением наблюдал за тем, как Кроули открыла дверь и бережно посадила крысёнка на верхнюю ступеньку.

— Ну, ты же змея, моя дорогая, — неуверенно произнёс он.

Кроули скривила губы в улыбке, полной горечи.

— Тебе лучше не забывать об этом. — Она махнула рукой, прогоняя крысёнка с крыльца, и проворчала: — Иди домой и больше не попадайся. Миссис Даулинг не столь милосердна, как я. Она расставляет ловушки.

Крысёнок благодарно пискнул и унёсся прочь, пару раз весело взмахнув хвостом. Кроули отряхнула руки и выпрямилась.

— Глупец, — фыркнула она. — Он потеряет нос из-за своего любопытства.

Она подавила желание улыбнуться. 

— Ты сделала доброе дело, Кроули, — тихо сказал Азирафаэль, и она обернулась. Если честно, она почти позабыла о его присутствии.

Кроули сердито на него посмотрела, надвинула на нос очки и начала подниматься вверх по лестнице.

— Заткнись, ангел. 

Азирафаэль шёл следом, и, даже не глядя на него, Кроули знала, что с его лица не сходит дурацкая улыбка. 

**_2022_**

Кроули призывал к порядку гардении в саду их с Азирафаэлем коттеджа, когда у ворот появился ангел.

От внезапной и непрошеной вспышки небесной энергии встопорщились перья, и Кроули поднял голову. Смутно знакомый голос произнёс:

— Так вот где ты был!

Кроули медленно встал и снял очки. Этот ангел, стоявший за забором, присутствовал на неудавшейся казни Азирафаэля. (Вроде бы его звали Сандальфон, подумал Кроули. Возможно. Лучшего притвориться, что он его не узнал.)

— Чего ты хочешь? — холодно поинтересовался он. 

Кроули понимал, что его трудно воспринять как серьёзную угрозу. Он всё утро возился в саду, вспотел, его пальцы были испачканы землёй, длинные волосы, заплетённые в косу, растрепались. Он надеялся, что змеиные глаза немного помогут делу. В конце концов, Змей из Эдема обладал определённой репутацией, и она не раз его выручала. Кроме того, на Небесах продолжали считать, что у него иммунитет к святой воде. 

Улыбка Сандальфона была ледяной. 

— Я пришёл за никчёмным ангелом-предателем, которого ты здесь прячешь, Кроули, — ответил он и повалил ворота.

Кроули беззвучно зарычал, когда они сорвались с петель и раздавили несколько нарциссов. 

— Неужели? — рассмеялся он и выпрямился во весь рост. — Да пошёл ты. Или тебе напомнить, на что мы способны?

Кроули двинулся вперёд, угрожающе взмахнув садовой лопатой. К его восторгу и удивлению, Сандальфон невольно отшатнулся. Отлично. Бездушное тело ангела испытывало страх, и Кроули мог этим воспользоваться.

— Кроули? — неуверенно позвал Азирафаэль, и Кроули оглянулся через плечо. Ангел выглядывал из окна кухни.

— Привет, Азирафаэль, — откликнулся Кроули, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба. — У меня всё под контролем. Синдельфин уже уходит.

Он обратил свирепый взгляд на Сандальфона. Тот зло вытаращился в ответ.

— Меня зовут иначе, — огрызнулся он. 

— Слышишь этот звук? — насмешливо поинтересовался Кроули. — Он означает, что плевал я на это с высокой колокольни.

Внутри всё кипело от ярости и желания защитить Азирафаэля — Кроули вспомнил, как сам Сандальфон, так и все ангелы обращались с тем, кого они считали своим собратом.

— Хорошо, дорогой, как скажешь, — спокойно произнёс Азирафаэль и несколько секунд спустя закрыл окно кухни. По коттеджу прошла волна знакомой небесной энергии, и Кроули не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять: Азирафаэль встал у входной двери и держал пламенеющий меч, готовый броситься на помощь, если возникнет такая необходимость.

Кроули удержался от улыбки и сосредоточился на угрозе перед собой. Сандальфон сжал пальцы в кулак, но по какой-то причине он не решался переступить через поваленные ворота и войти в сад.

Кроули шагнул вперёд и ткнул его в грудь садовой лопатой. 

— Сгинь, — прорычал он, — прежде чем я передумаю и спалю твои волосы адским огнём. — Он огляделся вокруг со значительным видом. — Вижу, ты пришёл один, без поддержки более сильных ангелов. Убирайся с нашей территории, пока я не отправил тебя на Небеса по кусочкам. 

Сандальфон злобно ухмыльнулся.

— Ты блефуешь, это очевидно, — сказал он. Золото на его зубах ярко сияло в солнечном свете. — Я здесь, чтобы осуществить Её план и вернуть предателя Азирафаэля туда, где… о нём позаботятся. Кроме того, я не слушаю падших тварей.

Зрачки Кроули расширились. Внезапно у него появилась гениальная идея.

— План Создателя, — медленно протянул он и оскалился. — Ты думаешь, он тебе известен? Конечно же нет. Это ясно. Азирафаэль и я живы и невредимы, так что всё, что мы делали, разумеется, было частью Её плана. Так что она явно одобряет сделанное нами. Более того…

Кроули запрокинул голову и посмотрел в небо. Морщась от яркого солнца, он закричал:

— Эй! Если Тебе по душе то, что мы с Азирафаэлем натворили, покажи этому ангелу настоящих тварей. 

А затем он незаметно свистнул. На очень высокой частоте, которую человеческие тела были не в состоянии воспринять.

Сандальфон поспешно отступил на шаг. 

Наступила тишина.

Ничего не произошло. 

На лице Сандальфона медленно расцветала улыбка, жестокая и полная удовлетворения. 

— Вот твой ответ, ты… — начал он. Вдруг послышался шелест. Раздался тихий писк. А потом из высокой травы, что росла на поле неподалёку от коттеджа Кроули и Азирафаэля, появилась лавина из крыс. И она направилась прямиком к Сандальфону.

Ангел издал неприличествующий ему пронзительный вопль и растворился во вспышке небесного света до того, как до него успела добраться первая крыса.

Кроули восторженно расхохотался и уронил лопату. Взял на руки несколько крыс-командиров.

— Спасибо! — воскликнул он, и крыса на правой руке запищала, тыкаясь лбом в его большой палец. — Да, да, я перед вами в долгу, — произнёс Кроули, слишком довольный, чтобы грубить окружившим его крысам.

Входная дверь со скрипом отворилась, и Азирафаэль показался на крыльце. Он осторожно спустился, стараясь не наступить ни на одну из сотен крыс, сгрудившихся вокруг Кроули.

— Полагаю, нам повезло, что мы живём рядом с полем, — улыбнулся он. Пламенеющий меч, который он держал в руке, исчез с негромким колокольным звоном. 

— Ну да, — ответил Кроули, выделив голосом слово «да». Крыса на его левой ладони взмахнула хвостом и громко пискнула.

— Что она сказала? — полюбопытствовал Азирафаэль.

Кроули приподнял бровь.

— Я не говорю на языке крыс, — сказал он. — Но подозреваю, что в полдень мы с помощью чудес сотворим очень много сыра. 

Азирафаэль тихонько рассмеялся.

— Звучит справедливо. 

Он наклонился и позволил маленькой крысе с коричневой шёрсткой обнюхать пальцы. 

— Спасибо тебе, милая, — прошептал он и посмотрел на Кроули. — И тебе спасибо, мой дорогой. — Он сделал осторожный шаг вперёд, и крысы, подобно Красному морю, расступились перед ним. Азирафаэль поцеловал Кроули в щёку. — Мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах.

Кроули улыбнулся.

— Не то чтобы ты в нём нуждался, — со смешком произнёс он. 

— Нет, но всё равно это было мило, — ответил Азирафаэль. Он протянул руку и ласково погладил крысу, взобравшуюся Кроули на плечо. — Ну что, пора устроить пиршество для этих храбрых созданий?

Кроули кивнул. Азирафаэль снова его поцеловал, на этот раз в кончик носа, и вернулся в дом, бормоча что-то о хлебе, сыре и том, любят ли крысы брюссельскую капусту. 

Кроули удовлетворённо вздохнул. Он был на сто процентов уверен, что Небеса, и особенно Сандальфон, ещё долго не будут их беспокоить. Если на то уж пошло, крысы устроили впечатляющее представление, даже если их на самом деле послала не Она. 

Кроули улыбнулся и последовал за Азирафаэлем в коттедж. 

В этот момент он как никогда радовался тому, что у него была такая верная крысиная армия.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
